Murasaki Ayaka
Murasaki Ayaka 'is the third Cure in ''Music♪ Precure! She is a girl who always excited and make people laugh, she smart at her study but excellent at her sport, especially Basketball, she is the Captain of Basketball Club in Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School. Her Cure form is '''Cure Forte . Appearance Ayaka has short, bob yellow hair with two strands of her hair tied up with a small ribbon in the right side of her hair. Her eyes is deep yellow. Her casual outfits consists of a frilly long light orange dress with red button and magenta arm sleeves with frilly tips, a long dark brown socks and deep orange colored shoes. As Cure Forte, her eye color change from deep yellow to orange, her hair color also change from yellow to deep orange, her hair style change drastically into two long pigtails with curly tips with strands tied up together with the pigtails. She has one glowing orange wings on her left side of her head, a golden tiara, a pair of white round shaped earrings, a white choker on her neck, orange long arm protectors with ribbons on the elbow and orange white colored boots with red circle brooch on them. She has orange and red colored dress with light red circle crystal on her middle chest with strings on them, she also have a deep orange short-like pants underneath, she also have a short white ribbon on her right back pelvis and short deep orange ribbon on her stomach, her Melody Compact attached on her left pelvis. Personality Reino is a second year student at Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School, and the Captain of Basketball Club in her school, she is a super energetic and always excited girl, she always want to make people around her happy, she have many funny jokes that usually she use to make Melody, Reino and Louise laugh, to Melody, Ayaka is like their "Sun", because Ayaka always make people smile, her family run a bookstore, and her father is a teacher, that's why Reino is smart, she always eager to help people with their study. She's very strong and straightforward, and also she's very brave due to her energetic type, she learn many martial arts, from judo, karate, kendo and aikido, but, when she sad, she's very downheaded and don't want to talk to another people, she always want to alone when she was sad, and when she angry, she doesn't have a courage to expel her anger. When her friends get bullied, she always defend them due to her strength. History Meet Echo When Ayaka was running happily and she fell off, then, she get helped by someone to get up, Ayaka said thank you but she confused that nobody helped her, then, Echo shout down from the street and Ayaka shocked seeing Echo, because she never see a talking fairy. Then, Melody and Reino came toward Ayaka and Melody explained what happened, and Ayaka get used to it and she always make Echo laugh with her jokes. Become a Precure When an Evira showed up, Melody and Reino transformed in front of Ayaka, she was totally shocked not because of them become Precure, but because of the cute outfits they have, then, Cure Pitch and Cure Voice fight the Evira, and they lose and injuried deeply, then, because of the building feeling of Ayaka, her heartbeat get faster and she shocked, then, Echo called out her "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, in front of her there is her Heart, when Ayaka try to hold it, the heart shine and become an Arpeggio Clappé and a Melody Compact, when that time Echo knew that Ayaka is a Precure, then, Echo tell Ayaka to transform into a Precure to help Cure Pitch and Cure Voice, then, Ayaka transformed into a Precure and she very excited because the cute outfit and accessories and she is very enthusiastic to help Cure Pitch and Cure Voice and defeat the Evira together. The Birth of Envress When the second set of Music Key is completed, Envress is born, and Ayaka is very happy because Envress is her partner, from that day, Ayaka always take Envress wherever they go and Envress is very happy because her partner is always spill out jokes every minute. Relationships Doriko Melody - Melody is one of Ayaka's best childhood friend, they always share time together, when the time they happy and when the time they sad, but when they angry, they always shouts at the same time, and Reino said "more often you fighting, the more closer you can be". Tomoko Reino - Ayaka seems to admire Reino due to her quiet and gentle, she always says many things that annoy Reino, but Reino didn't angry at all, when it comes to study, Ayaka always asks Reino things she didn't know. Hikari Louise - In front of Louise, Ayaka always want to act royalty and elegant, but, Louise always realize of her act, when she want to act royalty, Louise always taught her how to be an elegant person. Echo - Ayaka always spill out jokes to Echo that makes Echo laugh, Echo always want to jokes Ayaka but it didn't work, Ayaka always laugh even the jokes didn't funny. Envress - Envress seems to admire Ayaka, she is Envress partner though, she always laugh and smile together, and it seems Envress learn how to make jokes from Ayaka. Precure Cure Forte "The Power of Volume! Cure Forte!" "ボリュームのパワー！キュアフォルテ！" "Boryumū no Pawā! Kyua Forute!" Cure Forte is Ayaka's Precure Alter Ego. She represent Strength. Transformation 'Cure Forte' Ayaka needs Envress (Echo before Envress born) to summon her Arpeggio Clappé and her transformation device called Melody Compact with the incantation "Precure: Music Connect!". 'Concorde Power Up' Cure Forte needs her Happiness Heart and Envress to summon the Concorde Light with the incantation "Precure: Concorde Heart!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Fortissimo Flame Fortissimo Punch is Cure Forte's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Fire of Void! Fortissimo Flame!" . Fortissimo Flame Sniper ' Is Cure Forte's secondary power up purification attack without any attack items, with her feeling rise, this attack is available, with the incantation '"The Fiery Flame! Fortissimo Flame! Sniper!!" Burning Melody Concorde Is Cure Forte main finisher attack, with her attack item called "Wisdom Bell" and Envress Clappé and with her partner Envress, she able to do this attack. 'Purification Attacks (Concorde Power Up)' Magic Concorde Cure Forte's main purification attack in her Fortissimo Power Up mode with Envress, with the incantation "The New Power of Flame! Magic! Concorde!!" . Wisdom Symphony Cure Forte's main finisher attack in her Concorde Power Up mode, with Envress and her new attack item called "Wisdom Baton" and Concorde Clappé from Envress, she able to do this attack. 'Defensive Attacks' Rigid Stone Rigid Stone is Cure Forte's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Hard Ground! Rigid Stone!" . 'Defensive Attacks (Concorde Power Up)' Concorde Wall Concorde Wall is Cure Forte's second defensive attack without any attack items, she able to do this attack with her Concorde Power Up mode, with the incantation''' "Protect the Burning Passion! Concorde Wall!"' . 'Supportive Attacks' '''Forte Spin' . Cure Forte close up her feet and she spin and a fire wall appear surronding her, then, she stop spinning and she throw the fire before her. Forte Burning . Cure Forte throw her fist before her and still in that position, then, her fist become a fire fist and she release her fist and the fire become a shower of burning cannon. Forte Stomp . Cure Forte rise her right feet and her feet shine, then, she stomp her feet hardly and the shine energy absorbed to the ground and getting wider, and the enemy who struck by the shine fall off and knocked. Forte Fire Kick . Cure Forte do a handstand, then, her feet burning and she spin herself with straddling her feet, then, a fire storm came out from her spinning feet and the fire get wider distance creating a fire circle. Precure Harmony . Cure Forte charge both of her hands and she shoot her charged palms to the enemy, and the enemy fall off. Double Precure Harmony . The supportive attack which she use with Cure Piano. They charge their hands individually and they holding hands while they attack the enemy with their gripped hand and they shoot all the energy to the enemy and the enemy fall off. 'Supportive Attacks (Fortissimo Power Up)' Flame Candle . Cure Forte open her arms and she click both of her hands and two flames come and create a candle shaped fire, then, she take the fire and shoot it to the enemy. This attack only available in her Fortissimo Power Up mode. Burning Sphere . Cure Forte summon a small energy ball and release it to the air, then, she give the ball a fire energy and the energy ball become a massive fireball, then, she jump to the air far away vertically and she kick the ball burning the enemy. This attack only available in her Fortissimo Power Up mode. Lava Spray . Cure Forte create a fire circle around her and she throw her hand before her with pose, then, she stomp the ground with her burning hand and massive amount of bursting lava sprout from the ground burn the enemy away. This attack only available in her Fortissimo Power Up mode. Etymology Murasaki Murasaki stands for "Purple", if separated "Mura" can also stands for "Village", and "Saki" stands for "Blooming", so, Murasaki can also stands for "Blooming Village". Ayaka Ayaka is a common Japanese girl name, it stands for "a Cheerful Summer", if separated, "Aya" means "Colorful" and "Ka" means "Or" in English. Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters